Born in Ashes
by Morbid Desires
Summary: No one is born a monster. Christian wasn't born fifty shades of fucked up and neither was Elena. - "As she lay there broken she wondered when exactly she had let herself sink so low into her 'love' for Linc, that she had missed the signs." - "It was then she knew - he had never truly loved her. Ever. And this revelation almost ruined her." ***UPDATED - 10/30/14***
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, all of the characters listed that are recognized belong to E. L. James and the initial timeline and plot does not belong to me either. Anything you do not recognize (thoughts, plots, ideas, characters, etc.) is mine.**

**A/N: I am writing this story because I have noticed that there aren't many stories out there about Elena herself and certainly none about ****_why_**** she is the way she is. And I don't really think that that's fair that everyone sympathizes with Christian because they know his story but no one knows Elena's and they all chalk her up to be a bad guy... but I don't think that's quite right. So I'm writing this story to prove somewhat of a point: that no one is ****_born_**** evil or bad or fucked up. Something happens to make them that way.**

While she lay there bleeding and bruised – broken – just waiting for Christian to burst in with his security team and find her where she was several thoughts were going through her mind. The first and foremost of them was that she wasn't going to let herself die. She had dropped into that void only once in all of her years of Hell and now that she was finally free, she wasn't going to drop into that void. She refused to drop into that void. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall where she was in the kitchen, her breathing somewhat labored because of the broken ribs and she thought about where exactly she had missed the signs, where exactly she had sunk so low into Linc's spell that she hadn't been able to get out when she had tried. The scenes played across her eyes somewhat like they were yesterday and she knew she was drifting in and out of consciousness but Christian would be there soon and none of it would really matter anyways because he would take care of her until she could take care of herself.

**A/N: I know that this is a ****_very_**** short chapter and I'm sorry for that, I just needed an introduction of sorts to get the story on its feet. I hope to have the next chapter and the initial start of the story up within the next couple of weeks.**

**_Read and Review, please! I love reviews just as much as the next author!_  
><strong>


	2. Meeting Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey nor any of it's characters or plots. Anything you do not recognize, belongs to me.**

**A/N: The second installment, it's really short, I know but I'm just sort of giving a little bit of background because they had to meet somehow :) Things will start heating up pretty quickly after this and as a heads up there is going to be a pretty major timeskip in the next chapter. **

_"See, you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart, never really had luck… couldn't ever figure out how to love."_

_-Lil' Wayne_

Elena looked both ways down the street before quickly making her way across the crosswalk and over into the coffee shop that was across from the college. She blew warm air into her hands to help warm them up and rubbed them together, turning her attention and her cold red cheeks and nose to the menu above the counter, trying to make up her mind while moving in behind the last person in line so she could get her drink and still be out of the way of incoming customers. She made her way up to the counter when it was her turn and gave a still cold smile to the handsome man behind the counter, he was there every day with a smile in return for hers.

"Why hello. I do believe I've seen you before, little miss," he teased around with her, she never really knew his name because they never got that far in the conversation but she liked the simple pleasantries here and there. "The usual?"

Elena's smile grew a bit and she nodded, not even bothering to mix it up. "Yes, please."

"It's Elena, right?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and she was stunned for a moment that he would know her name but then she remembered that she gave it to him daily when she turned in her order and she nodded, keeping on her smile and still trying to warm up her frozen hands. She watched while he jotted down her name on a coffee warmer and then his number, sliding it up onto the cup once it came to him and then handing it to her, a devilish smirk on his face. "There you go, sweetheart… don't lose that coffee warmer. Someone might be very disappointed if you don't call him."

The blonde's smile grew a bit more and she nodded, looking down shyly and ducking out so she wouldn't be late for class though she would have liked to stay and talk a bit more…

_Elena let out a soft grunt of pain when they moved her onto the stretcher, squeezing her eyes shut and just trying to remain conscious. She didn't want to see Christian's face so it was definitely better this way… from there she continued to drift in and out of conscious, lost in a pool of memories._

**A/N: Read and Review, please! Sorry that it's so short.**


	3. Giving Love to the Devil

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fifty Shades, unfortunately. Anything that you don't recognize from the franchise is mine.**

**A/N: Feel lucky because normally I don't have two updates in the same day, however, my muse was really speaking to me today. I apologize in advance for any editing errors, I really didn't spend a whole lot of time in proof reading this go around.**

_"You had a lot of moment that didn't last forever..."_

_One… two… three…__ Elena's eyes were closed but she could see the streetlights flashing by on her dark eyelids and she counted them mentally, trying in vain to still keep herself awake, to keep herself out of the memories…_

A knock on her dorm door and she looked up, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Hey. I thought you had to work tonight."

Linc's grinning face came close to hers when he got on her bed and he shook his head, kissing her lightly. "Nope. I got the night off. I thought we could do something fun together." He slowly reached over, pulling the book she had been doing homework out of off her lap and setting it on her desk not too far from her bed.

Elena watching him curiously, stretching her legs out since they were now free. "Something like…?" she raised her eyebrow at him questioningly and leaned back onto her hands, tilting her head at him slightly, the light blond curls falling over her shoulder. Before she knew it, Linc was crawling over her, causing her to look up at him and try to remember how to breathe when her heart did an excited little flutter.

"You could let me have it," he murmured softly, his lips inches from hers and sliding around her face to her ear, whispering. "Come on, Elena… you say you love me… you want to take care of me… so take care of me…" he cooed softly, nibbling lightly on her ear and causing her eyes to flutter shut and her heart rate speed up and then stop when she remembered what he was asking. She could feel his lips leaving a slow, seductive trail down her neck and she tilted her head sideways slowly. She had been fighting him off for months and they had been going out for months before that… he had been patient with her and she owed it to him now.

"O-okay… but… c-can we at l-least lock the d-d-door first?" she managed to stutter out in a whisper, she was such a combination of turned on and nervous that it was hard for her to focus on speaking words at the moment.

Linc pulled back from her neck and where his hands hand been working on separating her legs and she thought she saw something flash in his eyes but a moment later it was gone. He gave her a soft smile and leaned down to kiss her again before nodding. "Of course we can," he murmured, getting up and going to the door, flicking the lock before coming back to her and resuming where he had been, pushing her back against the pillows.

His lips on hers were hard and needy but his hands were gentle and it didn't really make much sense to her other than the fact that it was like proof that he hadn't cheated on her just because she wouldn't have sex with him. She kissed him back the same way, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him press into her and nudge her legs apart so he could settle in between. She let him kiss down her neck and take off her shirt and then proceed to kiss down her stomach while he took off her bra and teased her breasts. She _let_ him undo the buttons on her jeans and she _let him_ slid them down her legs. There was nothing he did that night that she did not _let_ him do. Or so she told herself.

The next day she had been so sore she could barely move and while he was somewhat understanding about it, she knew that he hadn't really been all that gentle and as it was her first time, she would have preferred it be a bit gentler… but they had still made love. She had proven her love to him and looking back after all these years… his touch had never been so loving nor gentle after that.

_When she came to again they were unloading her from the ambulance, she thought she could hear Christian yelling in the background to let him into the ER with her but she wasn't quite certain as it was then that she drifted back out. This time though it was presumably because of a lack of proper air circulation due to what she was pretty sure were several broken ribs._

**A/N: As always, I love reviews.**


End file.
